Blood Memories
by shrek1430
Summary: Draco Hermione oneshot... scorpius is eleven years old. This Hogwarts year is going to change Hermione's life forever.


**Blood Memories…**

**A/N:- hii everyone. This my second story of my favorite couple…. Harry's sake will soon be updated, till then enjoy this oneshot…. Thanx to my beta MissingMommy…. Please review…. **

The Great Hall was buzzing with the noise of the first years who were lined up for their sorting by the old and dusty hat. And the sorting started as usual. A, B, C…. M… And when the name 'Scorpius Malfoy' was called out, a blond haired brown eyed young boy walked towards the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Ahhhh… where should I put you? Qualities of Slytherin with Gryffindor bravery… Interesting… Where would you like to go my boy?"

'_I like both house. One in which my mother belonged and in other was my father.'_ The young Malfoy thought.

After a moment's thought the hat screamed "Gryffindor".

On hearing this, everyone was far more than astonished. It was clearly seen on the face of the Muggle Studies Professor Miss Hermione Granger. '_A Malfoy in Gryffindor… Hell….!_' was all she could think.

Scorpius was greeted at the Gryffindor table with loud cheers and he felt comforted there but kept sending timely glances at the head table.

Soon 1ST year classes got started as per their schedules.

An overjoyed Scorpius came running to meet his father as soon as the class of Muggle Studies was over. "Dad, I attended mum's classes and you know, she is an awesome teacher."

An excited voice was buzzing behind Draco. He was amused to see the expressions of happiness and awe on his son's face. He knew why they were glued to his face. After all, he had met his mother for the first time in his life….

"Yes son, I know your mother is a great teacher. I bet you will be more fascinated to know that she is even better as a witch," Draco stated a simple fact.

"So when are you going to introduce me to her?" Scorpius asked even more excited.

"I'm afraid it's not the right time yet," Draco said in a tone of disappointment.

Though Scorpius didn't argue but still he wanted to meet his mother as her son and not as some random student. Sometimes he would actually wonder when would the right time come? Or would it even come or not?

With a sigh, Scorpius left for his class on DADA which was conducted by Harry Potter, who was now the head of Gryffindor. Scorpius was looking forward for today's class as he had read many stories about the man's bravery. But he was greatly baffled as the professor only ignored him or passed some sarcastic comments on heirs of death eaters. Finally he concluded that his father was right. Harry Potter was nothing more than a prejudiced dunderhead who judged the students by their parent's behavior.

Soon the regular classes started getting hectic and tiresome with a huge pile of homework and research to do. But he still enjoyed spending long hours in library even at the cost of his meals. Once he was researching on his DADA homework, when Harry arrived at his side in the library.

"Ohhh… a Malfoy in library… don't you think your father will be ashamed with this act of yours? Anyways, he is rather shameless. Shameless enough to claim some innocent lives just to prove his worth to his so called Lord…!"

Scorpius protested, "You have no right to accuse my father, sir. The war claimed many lives and no one can be held responsible for them, neither you nor my father."

"Such an arrogant brat you are, Mr. Malfoy… Just like your father… That's what was expected from you. But you are not going to walk off from it like this. You are going to pay for your arrogance. 50 points from Gryffindor and 3 months of detention with me."

"Professor Potter. Why on earth do you think you have the right to detain the heir of Malfoy?" Hermione who was listening to this conversation from behind a rack of books emerged and was quite clear in her words.

"Because he back-talked me, Hermione."

"Don't fool me, Harry. He just defended his father. I heard the entire conversation. Please stop passing such erratic comments on Draco. Whatever it was, it was still the past. Just get over it. And if I again find you bullying or detaining Mr. Malfoy for any stupid reasons, you can surely expect a hex from me. No sarcasm on his parents." Well, she was unaware she was one of them.

Scorpius was overjoyed by his mum's sweet gesture and thanked her for her help. She gave a small pat on his head in return. Even she was astonished at her sudden reaction to his thanking. He narrated this whole incident to his father who just gave a weak smile at his son's excitement. Eventually, blood relations have their own attraction…

As Hermione had decided to supervise Scorpius's detentions required to spend some time with him. She had thought him to be just as arrogant and stubborn as his father was but soon she realized he was more of caring and obedient instead. _Maybe he has inherited it from his mother…_ she thought.

From that day on, Hermione felt a unique sense of care for the junior Malfoy that she had never felt for any other student. Undoubtedly she cared for each of her student but this was not that kind of a teacherly care she felt for Scorpius. It was different. It was kind of...motherly!

As she spend more time with him, she discovered him to be as enthusiastic as she used to be in her 1st year at Hogwarts. When some topic related to his parents surfaced, he stated reluctantly that his mother did not live with them. She knew from his words how badly he missed her. But now, he told her, he was able to spend some time with her.

She had always known that Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad a person as he showed everyone. He was just not ready to let off his guard and become vulnerable fearing any sort of emotional harm. But getting to know from his very son's words how awesome his dad was, was certainly a new experience.

On yet another detention when Draco had come to meet him and Scorpius had urged her to dine with them, she had reluctantly accepted the offer and in fact enjoyed the evening thoroughly. She didn't now Draco was such a changed man. Or maybe he was always like this only they were too prejudiced about him to think he was actually good. She noticed that Draco and Scorpius shared a wonderful relationship. As a father, Draco had successfully been able to compensate for the absence of his mother.

Even Draco was happy seeing his family complete may it be only for an evening. He had always loved this woman so much, not to hesitate to even erase his existence from her life just too save her.

And Scorpius was ecstatic. His joy seemed to have no bounds. He had always dreamt of this perfect dinner with his mum and dad, which had come true finally. Even though he couldn't address her as '_mum_', he knew without any doubts they shared a relationship no less than that.

As the days passed, the fear of a Death Eaters breaking off from Azkaban rose in the Wizarding world. Hogwarts was a safe place but as a precaution, the security was tightened. The students were refrained from leaving the school premises even after their classes.

But in an attempt to see the new dragon egg that was kept in a safe place by Professor Charlie Weasley, Scorpius set out to find it. (After all, inviting troubles was an inherited character).

Scorpius's absence at the detention that evening was the topic of concern for Hermione. He had never missed the detentions in the last two months. In fact, it was less of a detention and more of getting to learn something new for him. Even Hermione was pleased to teach him some new potions and was surprised at his quick pace in grasping everything. But today he did not arrive at their stipulated time. She had enquired about him to his Gryffindor friends but he was not even in his house tower. This made her pace quickly to find him out. Hearing from someone they had seen him going out of the school premises had made her more worried about him. She and the other teachers had set out to find him and as she rushed to inform Draco about his absence, she was heading towards yet another trouble.

She apparated to Malfoy Manor. From the living room, some noises could be heard from the bedroom. As she headed towards it, she could clearly hear the entire conversation going on between two men.

"Alas my boy! I sadly say you lost your son."

"Stay away from him, Lucius."

"I hope you haven't forgotten that I am your father, have you?"

"All I know is you are unworthy of that post."

"Ah, now you decide the worth of people… so how is that Mudblood Granger worthy of being your son's biological mother?"

Hermione freezed. How could this be true?

"You dare offend her again and I will slash you in pieces."

"It seems you have forgotten that I am in possession of your child and am cruel enough to give a torturous death to my own grandson."

Saying so, Lucius lifted his wand and was on the verge of casting a Crucio on Scorpius when Hermione entered the room and stupefied him with a wave of her wand.

"Don't you dare touch my son, you filthy bastard."

Draco was awestruck on seeing Hermione there and addressing Scorpius as her son.

"Mione, how did you come here?"

"Draco, I have heard it. But I want to hear it from you. Say it Draco, say the truth. I want to hear what exactly happened?"

"Yes, Scorpius is our son. I had to do this all to protect you. Please just listen to me first. Let me explain everything to you."

"DRACO! How could you do such a thing to me, under the disguise of my protection? You kept my son away from me for 11 years and you expect me to listen to you? No Draco." With that she started heading for the door to leave.

Before she could take more than two steps away from them Lucius was revived from his stunned stance. He got up to his feet in an instance and pointed his wand at them.

"Family get together… what a nice time to kill all of you at a time so you can enjoy your family time in hell." And Lucius started laughing a cruel laugh with that.

"So who would like to go first? Let me see. How about I first kill your bastard son, the Mudblood and then you, followed by my own traitor son." With that he raised his wand towards Scorpius.

"Avada…."

Before he could kill her son she flicked her wand at him to kill him with all her hatred for the man and love for her son she screamed, "**Avada kedavra**" which met with Draco's killing curse and Lucius fell on the floor dead.

"Scorpius, are you alright?" Hermione asked checking him around. Scorpius nodded. Being assured of him secure, she turned around without meeting eyes with Draco and started to leave.

"Mum, please listen to dad. I don't want to lose you again. Please mum." As soon as 'mum' registered on her ears, she stopped, shocked to hear it and turned to meet with a pair of watery eyes looking at her with expectation and lost love. She couldn't control herself anymore and crossed the distance between her and her son to hug him, console him, accept him, love him.

'He was her son. Her son. Draco and her son.'

"Mum please don't leave me. I need you. I need dad. I love both of you. I can't live without both of you," Scorpius pleaded to his parents.

"Mione, please. Let me explain. For Scorpius, if not for me," Draco begged her.

"Only for Scorpius, Draco. Let's take it to your lavish living room," Hermione added sarcastically. Taking Scorpius along with her, she followed Draco.

"Hermione please take a seat." He called a House Elf for tea for all of them and informed her about Lucius and to make appropriate preparations for his burial.

"After your fight with Potter and Weasley at the Yule ball, you left the staircase crying and I followed you to the Astronomy tower. I teased you first but after realizing that you were deeply hurt consoled you. After that night, we became friends unknown to your so called friends. We started meeting at the Astronomy tower, room of requirements, unused classrooms in the castle. We started knowing each other like no one knew us. And in that period of time I started loving you with all my heart and soul. And so did you."

"Didn't anyone know about us then? It's not possible that we would have been carrying on a relationship without anyone's knowledge?" interrupted Hermione. Draco let out a long sigh.

"My godfather, Professor Snape, caught us once in an unused classroom in the dungeons. But promised us to keep the secret from rest of the world. Acknowledging our true feelings for each other he kept his word."

"Soon after our graduation, the war started, I fought with the light. As you know, we won the war, but my father was on the run and somehow knew about us. Soon after the war was over, you got pregnant with Scorpius. I thought of making our relationship public but your life would have been at stake. We left Britain and lived in Milan at a cottage of my own, of which no one knew. You told everyone that you were going to Australia to find your parents."

"Then why you did all this? We would have been safe in Milan, without anyone's knowledge about our whereabouts," asked Hermione angrily.

"Do you think it was my first option? No, it wasn't. I received a letter from my father, threatening me to kill you if I wouldn't leave you and join his forces again against the order. I tried every possible way to keep us together, but the destiny didn't approve it. I would have given my life without even a single thought to save both of you, but I knew my father too well he would have killed you as soon as I died. It hurt me like hell to oblivate you. To send you away from us, but it was necessary."

"And I agreed to be oblivated and leave you and Scorpius to die. No I wouldn't have done that." She spat.

"I knew you would never approve that. That's why I oblivated you when you were asleep one night after Scorpius was born. I had to protect you, if anything happened to you because of me, I wouldn't have been able to live, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. After I oblivated you and Portkey'd you to your parents who had regained their memories, I left with Scorpius to live with my mother who had an idea about us. Few days later my father was caught in Milan by the aurors and sent to Azkaban for life imprisonment."

"You could have returned to me and explained it right then. Why didn't you do so Draco? Why?" she yelled at him helplessly.

"Because I feared your rejection. I was happy with our memories and Scorpius. I thought you wouldn't believe me. I was not in condition to lose you once again forever with no hope of your return."

"If you claim that we loved each other, you should have at least tried and tried till you get me. To begin with, you shouldn't have done what you did…" she told him looking anywhere but at him.

"I would have rather died than see you in mortal danger just because of me. Please try to understand what I felt at that point of time… I want you back in my life, I want my family to be a normal family. You, me and Scorp. Come back to me please… I don't think I can live without you anymore," Draco all but pleaded.

"Mum, please. I want you to be there for me when I need you… dad was always there for me but still he can't be you. I want my mum to be there for me always." Hermione could see the need, love for her in his eyes. She walked to him and hugged him tight and kissed him on the head.

"I know how you feel. But I will need time to get this over me, and accept it. But I will do it for you." She kissed him once more and left without a backward glance at Draco who was standing there with a hope for him and her. He never regretted his decision more than he did now. A tear fell down Draco's eye as soon as she left which went unnoticed by Scorpius, who himself was too shocked to notice anything around him.

_A Few weeks later _

Hermione and Scorpius were making their way towards Three Broomsticks for lunch were they were to meet Draco. It was a Hogsmeade visit for the older students but Scorpius was allowed to visit with Hermione.

After that night at the mansion, Scorpius and Hermione had really started bonding with each other, but this time as a mother and son. They started having lunch at Hogsmeade every Saturday on much convincing on Scorpius side. Today was no different. Draco and Hermione had really started talking with each other after two weeks of their lunch together. Hermione still trying hard to accept the truth about him and Scorpius. She didn't completely forgive Draco for what he did to her.

He would always wait outside Three Broomstick for them and then get in together. Though first few weeks, they were followed by stares and murmurs all the time. Slowly she started feeling happy around them, as she was getting along with both of them. Though Draco had oblivated her, her feeling for him were always there in some corner of her heart, which had started to get out on some occasions when he would just stare at her with all his love and longing, without even realizing what he was doing.

Hermione and Scorpius were meet by Draco just outside Three Broomstick, like always. He was wearing a white shirt, black trousers, his expensive robes and a clock. Today though he seemed different, more nervous than he was on their first lunch there. He was fidgeting on something in his cloak pocket. On seeing them, he hugged Scorpius and gave Hermione a nod in greeting before getting in. they took their seat at the back of the pub and had their usual lunch with random talks.

"Hey dad, can you come along with us to the castle today, I need your help for Christmas gifts," Scorpius asked him hopefully. Draco just nodded and the small family made their way towards the castle.

In Hermione's quarters, the mother-son duo were busy discussing the gifts while Draco kept suggesting his usual classy stuff for gifts. Scorpius being a _Malfoy _ readily accepted his suggestions, receiving a glare from his mother.

"Stop suggesting him such expensive gifts for his friends. He is gifting them for Christmas, not for their weddings." With a look saying 'don't spoil him rotten'.

"But that's what a Malfoy is supposed to choose, sober and classy stuff," he said with a smirk.

The discussion went on for some time until everything was settled. Draco kept fidgeting with something in his pocket like he did earlier that day.

"Draco, what's the matter? Everything alright?"

"No….errr… actually yes… there is something I want to say."

"Yes say. I am all ears. " Hermione nodded for him to continue. Meanwhile, Scorpius kept glancing at both of them. Draco held her hand in his, with hesitation fearing she will snatch it back.

"Hermione…. We loved each other before I oblivated you, I know you don't love me the way you used to but I still love you with all my soul and heart. To oblivate you was the greatest mistake of my life, which I regret every day more than anything. If it takes me to make up to you for this mistake, I will till I die. I want to give you the life which we dreamt of living, I want to wake up to you every morning to make my day worth it, I want to grow old with you, I want to gift you with new memories to fill in for the old ones," Draco knelt down on a knee and pulled out a black velvet box from his robes which contained a platinum ring with a heart shaped diamond. Hermione gasped at the sight of the ring. "Will you give me the chance to do so? Will you marry me?"

After a moment which felt like a eternity to Draco, with tears filled up to the brim she looked down at him and nodded, "Yes," her voice barely above whisper. Draco slid the ring on her finger and stood up still astonished.

"Yessssssss…" Scorpius jumped from his seat and ran towards his parents. "I love you mum. I love you dad." He hugged Hermione and Draco hugged them.

After Hermione accepted the proposal, it was her parents chance to get shocked. But they accepted their decision still having a grudge on Draco's past decision but accepted Scorpius with open arms.

It didn't go well with Harry and Ron. They first yelled and screamed but as they realized her feelings for him and his deep never-ending love for her, not forgetting Scorpius's need for his mother, accepted their decision.

31st December was fixed as their wedding day on Draco's request of,_ "I want to start my new year with you as my wife."_

The morning of 31st December was bright and cheerful . Though the grounds of Malfoy Manor were packed with snow, giving a nice view for the ceremony. The whole manor was in chaos, despite the early morning hours, after all it was the wedding day of one of the war heroine.

"Hey Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, wait," came Scorpius's voice from behind them.

"Hey buddy. You awake already?" asked Harry. Ron, Harry and Scorpius had started bonding over the days; it was slow but it was happening. And to everyone's surprise they have started planning something for the wedding, about which no one knew. Draco and Hermione were a little scared about this whole 'Uncle and Scorpius fiasco', but at the end had no choice but to wait for what was coming over.

"Good morning Scorp, what can we do for you?" Ron asked with a wink.

"Is it ready then?" asked Scorpius to his Uncles. He didn't need to specify what 'it' was.

"You are no doubt Hermione's son. Always anxious," said Harry. And both Harry and Ron laughed.

With a typical Malfoy glare, Scorp asked, "Uncles, you know how important it is to me. So please tell me is it ready?"

"Don't worry Scorp, it's ready. I checked it myself yesterday night," Harry told him and ruffled his blond hair.

"Thank god. And I hope both of you haven't made it. Merlin help me if you two made it. Dad told me about your expertise in that field. " With that, he ran away laughing before his Uncles can do any harm. But the two of them laughed and left to their work.

The ground was just beautiful with all the flowers and décor. The ceremony went well. Everybody was cheerful but not as much as Scorpius and his two uncles.

After the wedding the newlyweds along with Scorp and his two uncles were seated in the living room of the Manor.

"We want to give you something," Harry and Ron told the newlyweds.

"You don't need to give us anything, guys. Your support is more than anything we could ask for," Hermione told him.

"You will really like it. You are in for a surprise, Mione." With that, Ron brought in a bottle of champagne and conjured five flutes for them. He handed over the glasses to them. "And here's your juice, Scorp." He winked at him.

They raised a toast for the newlyweds and few moments later a giggle was heard from besides Hermione. Draco and Hermione glanced towards the sound to find a chubby cheeked blonde haired baby playing and giggling besides them. They both gasped at what was in front of them.

"What the hell have you done to our son, Potter, Weasley," screamed Draco. Meanwhile, Hermione carried the baby Scorpius in her arms and a drop of tear fell down her cheeks at the sight of him in her arms.

"Malfoy, don't freak out. It was what we decided to gift you. Read this letter first," Harry handed him a letter from Scorp.

D_ear mum, dad_

_Don't freak out. Dad don't kill __Uncle__ Ron and Harry. It was what we were planning as your wedding gift. Dad__,__ you raised me, you are the best dad ever. But I want to relive it with mum too. I want to have memories with both of you as I grow up. So this is a small attempt from my side. Hope you like it. _

_Love,_

_Scorpius._

"Experience the childhood of your son, Mione." With that both of her friends left the manor, to give the new family a new beginning and _memories_ to create.

**A/N:-** please review guys, it really feels great to hear from you all about my work and it makes my day.


End file.
